Mutant
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma discovers his mutant powers. And a chance meeting between him and Magneto makes him see the truth around him. The Death Squad sent ot bring him to an extermination camp makes him see the bad side of Humanity. follow Ranma as he is making his mark in


**Mutant**

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Ranma ½. This is just a fic in wrote for fun and in homage of several fictions that I read while still browsing the site. This is going to be an Evil Ranma story. As for Ranma's powers I won't tell you what they are you have to read it for yourself. As I stated earlier I was inspired by several fics and might be using some elements from them. I apologize for not asking any of you for the right to use some of your ideas but you got to remember that I am just a poor guy and only wish to amuse my readers. If any coincidence is apparent in this story I will disclaim it. I wish to offer my deepest gratitude for all those people that write Ranma/Xmen Crossovers and would like to impress the importance of it that we keep up with writing them.

* * *

**Power surfacing**

* * *

Ranma wasn't very busy at the moment. He felt the weight of a steel mallet on top of his head and he groaned. Promptly it was heaved in the air and slammed down again. He could hear a loud female voice tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him.

Ranma got himself out of the hole in the ground after checking that his fiancé's had gone away. He dusted himself off and groaned as he had to reset some bones in his arms. They popped back into place and Ran ma stretched himself to regain a sense of feeling in his body again. The women on the street stared at the well-built Martial Artist and several lonely housewives sighed as they beheld the martial artist who continually was beaten up by his fiancé. They felt for the poor boy. He had endured so much abuse that they saw the weary look in his eyes.

* * *

It was night at the Tendo Dojo and the family including Ranma and Genma were sitting around the television watching a news coverage about mutant battles in the USA. Genma was the first to speak his opinion about them:

"Those worthless creatures soil the earth with their foul mutant presence. How dare they continue to harm the innocent?"

Soun piped up to support his friend:

"Indeed Saotome. They need to be eradicated before they can cause even more people harm. I heard that people are willing to go and destroy those foul mutant creatures."

The rest of the family except for Ranma nodded and he said in a moment of wisdom:

"Well then we would better look out and not do some strange things. They might look at it and think we are mutants."

The family looked at him strangely and Akane said:

"Why would they go after us? We are normal humans after all. Why would they hate us just because we are good at Martial Arts?"

Ranma looked at his fiancé and said

"The fact that your father can create a construct out of his Ki that makes him look like a Demon or the fact that all martial artist can ump several stories high or the fact that we can lift heavy boulders might make them think that Akane."

Akane gained a twitch in her eye and she said:

"So you are defending those foul creatures. You are a mutant lover aren't you? RANMA NO BAKA!"

* * *

Ranma was launched into the air by a mallet slam and flew over Nerima. He knew that the impact with the ground would be hard. It came to him as no surprise that he crashed through the roof of a house which seemed to be very familiar to him. He landed somewhere in a bedroom and as he got himself out of the crater he was in and looked at the damage he failed to notice that a certain red-haired woman currently was naked and was grabbing for the handle of a razor sharp Katana.

Ranma dodged a slash to his chest and watched as the Saotome family blade passed him by. Then he dodged another slash and then looked at his mother and managed to pale so much that it made him look almost ghostlike.

He gulped and stopped the blade with his palm and said:

"Gomen Nasai Ookaa-san. I didn't mean to look at you."

The blade almost fell from Nodoka's hands at that statement. Here she was apparently trying to cut her own son into pieces. The Katana fell from her nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor with an iron clang.

* * *

Ranma let out a sigh of relief at that and immediately turned away as he saw that his mother was in the process of getting ready for a shower.

Nodoka stared as her son turned away and noticed by a faint draft of cold air that she still was naked. But still a son shouldn't be ashamed to see his own mother naked. At least her son shouldn't.

Ranam was by now mumbling apologies:

"Please don't hit me Okaa-san. I didn't mean to look. It was an accident honest!"

Nodoka grew worried as she heard the comments being made by Ranma and she touched his shoulder. He flinched immediately and crawled into a small ball.

She stared as her son started whimpering apparently afraid of getting hit. She carefully looked at him and noticed several bruises that faded very fast. She knew that her son didn't come here voluntarily but she saw the impact area of something very heavy. She groaned as she might have gotten a clue about her son's life at the Tendo's. She said:

"Ranma why did you fall through the roof like that?"

Ranma just groaned and said:

"The tomboy thought it funny to give me a little ride her with that goddamned mallet of hers."

Nodoka'seyes widened. She didn't know that Soun had taught Akane the art of summoning a pure Ki Mallet to use against your enemy and sad:

"Were you fighting against each other in a spar?"

Ranma looked at his mother from his position on the floor and averted his eyes immediately as he saw things that nobody except for his father should see. Nodoka saw the problem and said:

"Ranma look at me. Look at your mother. It is normal for children to see their parents naked. And I don't object if you stare at me. In reality I would be flattered to finallyhave the attention of someone directed to me."

Ranma looked at his mother and absently noted that she kinda looked like his female form but then was taller. Apparently that was because she was older. Nodoka looked at her sons reaction and saw to her surprise that no reaction was seen in his pants. (This IS Nodoka Saotome. And I figure she would be interested in seeing if her son reacted to the sight of naked female flesh even if it were his mother.) Surely her son wasn't interested in men? She decided to test this theory and said:

"Ranma why don't you react to seeing me naked? Most guys would kill to see me naked and I see no visible reaction from you."

Ranma looked at his mother and said:

"What do you mean Okaa-san? What reaction?"

Nodoka was once again baffled and said:

"Your erection of course?"

Ranma got a dumb look on his face and said:

"An erection? Is it edible?"

Nodoka could slap herself in the face and with a strained voice she said:

"You really don't know what an erection is Ranma? Did you forget to take some classes while going to school?"

Ranma thought for a while and said:

"Yes there was this class Pops didn't want me to take. Something called Sexual education or something. He said it was for sissies and girls."

That was the moment that Nodoka saw red. Her son didn't even know about the birds and the bees. Then she said:

"What do you feel when one of your fiancé's is around?"

Ranma just said to her:

"I usually get choked to death by their hugs. They hug me too tightly and if Akane sees it I usually get malleted away from my fiancé's".

She hugged her son after he had revealed that and said:

"Do you want me to go over to the Tendo's and declare that all your engagements have been dissolved by me? I a the clan head since Genma has been absent for so long. But first let me tell you something about Sex."

Ranma paled as his mother began to tell him about different ways a man could use his tool to stimulate the woman and she even demonstrated how the vaginas looked from an outsider's perspective. It took her fifteen minutes to get Ranma to look at it and even then he was reluctant to do so. However she was without any morals so nothing was taboo to her. She began to talk about the different functions of the male sexual organ and to Ranma's great embarrassment she grabbed the Katana and sliced off his pants. There he stood in his full male glory. Ranma groaned and covered himself.

Nodoka looked at her highly embarrassed son ad said:

"Let me see it Son. I am not going to hurt you."

"Hai Okaa-san"

Ranma removed his hands and Nodoka beheld his tool. She gulped as she took in his length and knew that he was going to make a girl very happy in the future. It was still limp. She used some techniques to try and get it erect.

(If you don't like it I won't continue it. The sexual part I mean. As for how she does those techniques I don't even WANT to elaborate since she is obsessed with anything sexual and her son combined. personally i think that she is a nymphomaniac. )

After a half hour still no reaction and Nodoka had a sweat drop on the back of her head and with a sincere look in her eyes she said:

"Ranma are you attracted to men?"

Ranma blanched and said:

"NO!"

Then he sheepishly said:

"Pops taught me some techniques to control that. Let me undo it."

He pressed several pressure points and to Nodoka's surprise his too immediately hardened. She looked at it in its full length and gulped as her mouth suddenly turned out to be dry.

She got up and lead Ranma to the bath after having taught him about sex but not in the way of letting him have sex with her.

On the way he was splashed with cold water and the extremely busty young girl replaced the manly man and had Nodoka gawking in curiosity. Ranma groaned and said at a panicked tone:

"I am sorry mother but I have this little curse that turns me into a girl. Please don't kill me."

Nodoka stared at the girl that her son had turned into and just shrugged:

"As long as you don't turn into a pig you won't get killed by the contract son."

* * *

Ranma nodded and they got to the bathroom. Nodoka filled the bath with hot water and got in the moment it was full. She motioned for Ranma to come in too but he had frozen and was now shivering as the memories assaulted him.

Memories of Akane hitting him in the bath as she walked in on him again flashed through his mind. He didn't even register when his mother grabbed his wrist and forced him to come into the bath. The only thing that his mind did register was the fact that water was obstructing all air passages.

He came to the surface and felt a female body. He gulped and immediately motioned to get out of the bath but Nodoka kept him firmly seated in the bath. Although seated wasn't a word that could be used. He was more being confined in the bath as his mother's arms kept him down and stopped him from exiting the bath.

He finally relaxed and let the hot water soak his body and cleanse him. Then he opened his eyes and said:

"Why do I have to be the one that suffers? Why do I have to be the scapegoat for all their petty troubles? Tonight I was malleted over Nerima just because I believe that Mutants are people who have some extraordinary powers and that we as martial artists might be seen as mutants because we can do some superhuman things."

Nodoka's opinion of the Tendo Heir was taken down a few notches. She couldn't believe that such a kind girl could be so hateful againstpeople that she couldn't understand.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

Ranma was out shopping with his mother. He had stayed at her house for the rest of the week and he actually had the gall to tell Nabiki to fuck off when she came around to try and collect a debt from him.

When Nabiki had protested Ranma had gotten out a tape and said:

"Nabiki I give you three seconds to disappear from here or I am going to the police with this tape. On this tape are several incriminating scenes which could get you locked up for a long time. Illegal child pornography and several other charges would be the least you can expect. Never say that Ranma Saotome never thinks ahead."

Nabiki had stomped away with thoughts of vengeance on her mind. A few hours later Akane came by with a cheery façade In place and she asked to Nodoka if she could come visit Ranma. Said boy was currently reading something about mind manipulation and some other manipulating tricks. Akane stormed into the room and shouted:

"THIS IS FOR BEING A MUTANT LOVER! AND THIS IS FOR THREATENING MY SISTER!"

Ranma watched as a gigantic mallet appeared in his fiancé's hands and he was hit once. Then the second part was shouted and the mallet was lifted again and he was smashed down again. He was left there and when Nodoka came to inspect the damage she saw Ranma sitting in the ruined crater that had been made by the mallet. It wasn't deep enough to be a crater actually it looked more like a dent but since she had used her Mallet of Divine Womanly Wrath™ it was officially dubbed as: A crater made by the Mallet of Divine Womanly Wrath™.

Ranma was busy picking out some ingredients for dinner when he heard commotion all around him. When he looked around he saw a man wearing a red suit with a strange helmet on levitating a few metal girders and flinging them at people. Ranma's protective instincts turned into overdrive as he saw a metal girder heading for his mother. With speed he didn't know he possessed he went to her and stood in front of her and took the metal girder to the chest. He was smashed backwards but due to his timely intervention he had managed to shove his mother off the trajectory of the girder. He smashed into a wall and he suddenly felt something within him snap. He looked at the man wearing the red suit and suddenly a rush of information entered his head. He felt something strange and when he tried to will it away the girder was blasted off him by some unseen force. It smashed into another building across the street and Ranma knew that he now had the power of Magnetism on his side. He had gotten a rush of information at the exact same moment he had sent the girder flying away from him.

Magnus Lensherr looked as a girder was bounced back. He didn't want anyone opposing him at the moment and thus turned his attention back to the one who had managed to get away from the girder. Probably another of those pesky X-men sent by that fool Xavier to try and stop me he thought. He sent three girders at the young man that had stood there and to his surprise they were deflected or just sent back at him.

Not wanting to get caught Magneto took a strategic retreat and vowed to watch this new mutant.

* * *

Ranma was confused. How had he managed to copy that man's skill? True he didn't have much time to see the attack but this was above the ordinary even for him. How could he learn such a thing with only a passing glance. Then it struck him like a lightning bolt on a clear sky: He was a mutant too. And the entire Wrecking Crew was either averse against Mutants or just killed them when they met them.

Ranma got to his mother and helped her up. Then with a wave of his hand the metal girders all floated back to their redspective construction site and soon the people were staring in awe as the martial Artist was helping people. Suddenly men wearing military uniforms appeared out of nowhere and trained their guns at Ranma. The leader of them spoke:

"Halt mutant. We are here to deliver you to the elimination camps. Come with us peacefully and nobody shall get harmed."

The people of Nerima looked at the soldiers and then at the boy who had rescued them. They were grateful to Ranma Saotome but were afraid of the military men. One of the bystanders spoke:

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing but good for this district. Where were you when that gigantic lizard attacked us a few months ago? Ranma had to fight it all on his own while his friends just watched. He has done more good then any of you!"

Cheers went up from the crowd and the gunmen pointed their weapons at the man who had spoken and the leader said:

"Execute the mutant sympathizing bastard!"

Then a few rounds of gunfire were delivered to the poor man's body and Nerima was treated with the first man killed by gunfire.

Ranma couldn't take it anymore and said:

"If you go around killing innocents then I will drop my code of not killing."

The leader laughed and said:

"What can a mutant do against the force of our bullets. Come on boys shoot him!"

Then the guns roared as bullets were fired at the young mutant. Nodoka screamed as they fired and she could watch in horror as her son was about to get ripped into pieces by the bullets.

Ranam increased the magnetic field around him and watched as the bullets froze in midair. He watched the shocked faces from the mutant hunters and said:

"There was this mutant called Magneto a few moments ago. I copied this skill of him. I can't say that I am ungrateful for it. How did you find out that I am a mutant gentlemen?"

The leader answered:

"he entire Nerima population will be searched accordingly and those able to jump higher then normal are tested on mutant genes. If not then they are humans with extraordinary capabilities."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Too bad that you can't tell your superiors about this. Time to die."

Then the magnetic force exploded outwards and the bullets were returned to the soldiers and Ranma watched in fascination as their bodies fell to the floor completely imbedded with bullets. Ranma stared at them for a while and said:

"That happens to those that fight me. No longer am I going to take everyone's bullshit!"

Ranma went over to Nodoka and said:

"Come on mom lets go."

Ranma and his mother walked away from the scene and towards the Tendo Dojo. When they got there the Dojo was in Chaos. They had been missing Ranma for some time now and Akane had done a full report on the fact that Ranma was now living with his mother.

Genam didn't agree with this and as he saw Ranma he shouted:

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY! I TRAINED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YOU GO OVER TO YOUR MANIAC MOTHER AND GET THE BOTH OF US KILLED!"

Ranma's eye twitched and he said:

"Look who is standing next to me old bastard!"

Genma paled very fast as he saw his wife standing there emitting a deadly battle aura. Ranma grinned and let his mother handle it. When he got into the living room he was immediately assaulted by harsh words and curses. It seems like the youngest Tendo has quite a lot of swear words because she was insulting his heritage:

"AND HOW COME YOU GOT BLUE EYES WHILE THE NORMAL JAPANESE HAS BROWN OR GREEN EYES! YOU FOUL OFFSPRING OF A GAIJIN!"

Ranma's face had gotten white-hot with anger and he said:

"NO MORE AM I GOING TO TAKE THIS BULLSHIT YOU BITCH! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU GET KILLED IN ONE OF THE MOST AGONISING WAYS IMAGINABLE!"

Akane's response was to mallet him over Nerima for being a pervert. Ranma started to think again about his morals and decided that humanity was no longer worthy of his attention. He should focus on people who were just like him. It was time he left Nerima.

* * *

He landed through the roof of an expensive hotel right in front of an aged man with gray hair who was currently in the process of removing a red cloak said man stared at him for a few moments. Ranma groaned:

"Stupid bitch. Trying to hit me even if I don't do something perverted. She is just a stupid human thinking that all mutants are evil and stuff. I'll kill her and her family for that comment. And let's kill pops while I am at it."

Magneto smiled. Finally he had found another mutant with enough hatred in himself so that he could eliminate the human race forever and let the mutants reign.

Ranma just groaned and got up and mumbled an apology. Then he took a double take and looked at the man in the room with him. He reeked of evil intentions and that was exactly what Ranma wanted. Although he was still confused a little he knew that the general populace of Nerima would hate him if it became public knowledge that he was a mutant. He looked at the man and said:

"Who are you and why did you attack my mother a few hours ago?"

Magneto looked at the young mutant and said:

"I attacked your mother only because she was in a crowd of worthless humans. My name is Erik Magnus Lensherr or known to the public as Magneto, Master of magnetism. But tell me about yourself. Why can you manipulate magnetic forces too?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"Well i just looked as the metal girder came at me and suddenly information came into my brain and made me know all about the manipulation of magnetic forces and all about magnetic fields. So I uses I can assume the title of Master of Magnetism too?"

Magneto just looked and said:

"No. I am the first and only Master of Magnetism."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Do you know a way to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't think that Japan will be so hospitable after I shot some bullets back at the soldiers sent to guide me to one of their extermination camps."

* * *

Magneto nodded. After all he had been in Auschwitz for some time and he didn't like it there at all. Too bad for his health it had been. But a good view on humanity it had given him. Normal humans were useless. Mutants held the power now.

Ranma thought for a few moments and said:

"Maybe my mom would like to come with me too."

Magneto nodded and dressed himself in his cape once again and put on his helmet. Then he levitated himself out of the room and Ranma did the same by manipulating the magnetic field beneath him. They levitated to the Tendo Dojo and Ranma knocked on the door. Kasumi opened and she took in the visitors. Ranma was wearing a scowl on his face while Magneto looked bored. Kasumi noticed Magneto's clothing and frowned a little but figured that the man would have a good reason to dress like that.

She let them in and Ranma went to the main living area. He opened the door and looked at his bruised father and still angry mother who was giving Akane a verbal lashing. Telling Magneto to go and keep quiet Ranma strde into the room. All eyes were on him and they dodn't noticed the mutant sneak in after Ranma. Ranma took his place on the table and said:

"Mom would you like to come with me? I would like to go somewhere where I am not surrounded by people with an intellect of -10. it is insulting to my genius that I am around these brutes."

Alkane roared an angry battlecry and suddenly a sewing kit was levitated and flung at her. The needles pinned her to the wall and Magneto decided to reveal his presence:

"Don't attack him human. Your time is limited. You shall never be as great as he is. He is above you and he has even given me, the Master of Magnetism a challenge that I nearly lost."

Nabiki, Genma and Soun paled as they beheld one of the most dangerous mutant terrorist of the world. They paled even more as several iron things started levitating. Nodoka was thinking about several things at once and then said:

"Well son if you are willing to take me with you trhen I see no objection to us moving away from Japan. And Genma?"

The man turned to his soon to be ex-wife:

"Yes dear?"

Nodoka got an evil smirk on her face and she said:

"I am divorcing you and as the Saotome Clan head I cast you from the Saotome family register. Genma Robunguki get out of my sight."

Genma paled and said:

"But Ranma has to marry Akane. He is my son even if he got a mutant freak as a friend."

Magneto growled and began to motion for one of the needles to impale genma but Ramnma stpped him by keeping the needle away from his father. Then he grinned:

"Well father this might shock you but I am disowning you. You are no longer my father and nor will I address you as such. I have fully embraced what I am and now will take extreme measures to ensure my survival."

Ranma levitated some needles and levitated them above his palm:

"See this Genma? This is my mutant power copied from Magneto. He was so generous to shotw it to me in an attempt to kill my mother. I have the ability to learn whatever I am watching. Be it math or mutant powers or even the handling of a gun I can learn. You didn't think I was just a helpless boy waiting for your guidance did you Genma? No now that I have increased my knowledge about things I know how you have been manipulating me for all those years. Even when you threw me in that godforsaken pit you did it all to break my mind and make ma a malleable tool for you to use. YOU LET ME GO INSANE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO CONTROL ME! THAT DAMNED NEKO-KEN HAS MADE ME AFRAID OF THE TINIEST KITTEN! YOU'LL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU GENMA LATER!"

Genma was now sweating as several needles had flown at him and were precisely a few millimeters away from his private parts. Then with an offhand gesture Ranma let the needles fly and soon a gigantic howl of pain was heard in Nerima as Genma's balls had gotten pierced by the needles.

Ranma laughed as the man hopped around trying to get the needles out. Nodoka got up and knocked the man unconscious with the flat of her sword. Then she stepped over the unconscious man and walked to Ranma:

"Son I can't sell the ancestral Saotome house but at least let me fund your trip to wherever you might go. And it was time I took a long vacation. And security of the Ancestral Saotome House is good so I don't'think a burglar would come in. not that we have to worry abkout anything gtetiing stolen because all can be replaced. Well then let's go. I think I can book three seats on the next plane to wherever we are going. I suppose mister Magneto would come too?"

Magneto nodded and said:

"Although I have my own method of transportation I think I'll let myself be pampered a little. Why spend the time in cold weather with no protection against it if you can spend your time in a plane?"

Nodoka nodded and together the Saotome family walked out of the door and Magneto was following them/ normally he would have destroyed the property but this time he had been warned that the boy's mother was inside. But still he wanted to do some damage so he used hi magnetic powers to rip out all the iron in the construction and let it ram through the roof and walls. Soon the building had collapsed.

Within twenty minutes they had boarded the aircraft and they were sitting in the area reserved for VIP. Nodoka looked at her son and said:

"Why are we going to America?"

Ranma just answered:

"Magnus here thought it would be a good thing for me to meet his children. They should be around my age if what he is telling is true."

Magneto's eyebrow raised and he said:

"Why would I lie against you? I have no problems with it if you were to get into a relation with my daughter. The one who can fight me to a standstill must be powerful."

Ranma laughed at that and said:

"I am not very powerful. I killed a Phoenix once but that was just luck. But those humans will pay for the things they have done to us mutants!"

* * *

On Phoenix Mountain Saffron sneezed and Kiima looked at her lord worriedly. She got him into her room to teach him the art of swordsmanship.

* * *

Nodoka was just looking at her son and softly said:

"Do you want to kill me too?"

Ranma's head snapped towards her and he said:

"No mom. You are excluded from the purge. You and those that I deem worthy."

She sighed in relief and asked:

"What has humanity done to you then Son?"

Ranma looked at her and said:

"They have ignored me and fear me. They have tortured me for so long that I can't even distinguish between pain and love. My once father had me tossed into a pit of cats until I went insane. He even dressed me in fish sausages to get me to learn the Neko-Ken. The only thing that it has give me is a berserk state whenever I see a cat."

Nodoka looked at her son and understood his motivesa and she said:

"I won't let you get harmed anymore son. Mom's going to protect you."

Ranma smiled and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day in the life of Ranma Saotome, mutant extraordinaire. the path of Darkness had been taken by this martial artist and there was no road back to the Light path.

* * *

People this has been in my mind for some time. I hope you'll like it. Who should I pair Ranma up with? Only females are allowed. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this. Next chapter will be shorter. Ranma gets introduced to Bayville High school.

So please leave a review.


End file.
